Je t'attendais
by Paige0703
Summary: La paix est revenue dans le monde la magie. Harry Potter a vaincu le mage noir. Pourtant tout n'est pas si rose qu'il n'y parait...


_**Je t'attendais.**_

Deux ans déjà. Deux ans que je n'ai plus vu tes yeux, ton sourire ou même entendu ton rire. Deux ans que j'attends un signe. Un tout petit signe de ta part. Le temps se joue de moi. J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à des siècles. On c'était enfin trouvés. Tu disais que rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Et regarde, tu t'es trompé. J'avais raison. J'aurais tant aimé avoir tort pour une fois. J'ai été idiot de te croire. Tu disais qu'on serait heureux tout les deux, mais moi, le bonheur m'a toujours ignoré. Le bonheur a toujours été autour de moi, il m'a frôlé parfois… comme ces quelques instants qu'on a passé ensemble. Trop court à mon goût. Tu m'a fait croire que le bonheur et l'espoir pouvais existé, tu m'y a fait croire en quelques mots, mais c'est faux finalement. Encore une fois j'avais raison et toi… encore une fois tu avais tort.

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'on c'est embrassé par un pur hasard. Rien n'était prémédité. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que mes sentiments puissent être respectifs. Je mettais fait une raison. Je t'aimais depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était tout, je n'attendais rien de ta part. Imaginer un jour que tu m'aimais en retour c'était… c'était… impossible, inimaginable! Il était plus probable qu'il gèle en Enfer, que la neige soit noir, que les corbeaux soient blancs, que les poules aient des dents, c'est-à-dire qu'on soit le 31 Février, jour de la Saint Glinglin! En résumé c'était impossible. Pourtant…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tard dans la nuit. Le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps, pourtant deux personnes circulent encore. L'une de ces personnes se trouve être un professeur, donc autorisé à circuler, qu'importe l'heure. L'autre, en revanche, se trouve être un élève bien téméraire, qui n'a pas l'autorisation d'être en dehors de ses dortoirs à une heure aussi tardif.

Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor en septième année, héro du monde de la magie depuis son plus jeune âge (bien malgré lui, on peut l'avouer), enfreint une fois encore le règlement de l'école. Dans la tour d'Astronomie il prend l'air. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entend pas le professeur Severus Rogue, le bâtard graisseux des cachots, la terreur de générations et générations de sorciers, arriver.

- Mr Potter ! Encore à faire comme bon vous semble !

Le jeune Gryffondor ne réagit pas.

-Vous pourriez avoir la politesse de me regarder quand je vous parle au moins ! Plus imbue de sa personne y'a pas.

Harry se retourne et là… le professeur Rogue en perd son latin (enfin si il parle latin, bien sur). Bon, disons plutôt qu'il oublie les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation du Polynectar. Qu'est-ce qui peut le perturber autant me demandez vous ? Un Harry Potter en larmes, tout simplement. Et oui, le jeune élu est en larme et semble incapable de les arrêter.

- Content ? Vous pouvez vous moquer maintenant ! Le grand Harry Potter en pleurs. Ben allez-y, vous attendez quoi ? Où sont passés vos habituels sarcasmes ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de vous. Je n'ai pour habitude de rabaisser quelqu'un déjà à terre. Je sais bien que vous croyez que je n'ai pas de cœur, mais désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'en ai un. Comme tout le monde.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous n'aviez pas de cœur Monsieur. Bon d'accord, p't être un peu, mais c'était en première année. Et en plus vous avez doublement tort. Moi je connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cœur.

Haussement de sourcils très Serpentard de le part du directeur de maison de ces dernier.

- Voyons Monsieur ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que Voldemort a un cœur ?

Petit sourire victorieux du Gryffonfor.

- Il en a bien un. Et oui Monsieur Potter même le Seigneur Noir à bel et bien un cœur. Je pense plutôt que personne ne lui a fourni le mode d'emploi qui va avec. Et si il a aussi le mode d'emploi, celui-ci doit être rédigé en Yiddish.

Un sourire. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage du professeur de Potions. D'accord un léger haussement du coins de ses lèvres, mais appelons ça un sourire.

- Vous devez avoir raison professeur.

- Sachez jeune homme que j'ai toujours raison.

- Si vous le dites. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais… je ne savais pas que vous aviez de l'humour. Heu, Monsieur.

- Il y a plein de choses que vous ignorez.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le plus jeune reprend.

- Vous pensez que j'ai une chance ?

- Développez.

Les deux insomniaques sont accoudés à la terrasse, surplombant le parc de Poudlard, et scrutent le ciel.

- Vous pensez que j'ai une chance de vaincre Voldemort ?

- Les Horcruxes détruis, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous avez effectivement une chance de vaincre le Seigneur Noir.

- Vous êtes "désolé" ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé parce que cela signifie que vous êtes moins stupide que je le pensez et j'ai peur que ce que je viens de vous dire fasse enfler votre ego déjà surdimensionné.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour mon ego. Et je ne pensez pas voir le jour où le grand Severus Rogue, le maître incontesté des Potions avouerai avoir eu tort !

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais eu tort.

- Vous venez d'avouer que je n'étais pas stupide comme vous le pensiez !

- Erreur, j'ai dit que vous n'étiez _pas aussi_ stupide que je le pensais. Mais vous êtes bel et bien stupide. Vous venez de le prouver

- Pff. Vous jouez sur les mots là.

- Vous doutez donc de vos chances de venir à bout de… comment vous dites, de face de serpent, je crois ?

Un léger rire s'échappe des lèvres du rouge et or.

- Oui, c'est comme ça.

Il reprend son sérieux et poursuis.

- Et oui, je doute de pouvoir le vaincre. Je sais bien que maintenant que Dumbledore et vous avez détruit les Horcruxes, il sera plus facile de le vaincre. Mais il reste plus puissant que moi. Et même si je parviens à le tuer, qui me dit que je vais survivre ?

- C'est cela qui vous inquiète réellement. Ne pas survivre.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin un peu oui. J'ai surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. On attend tellement de moi. Mais peut-être que j'en suis incapable. J'ai peur de décevoir les gens que j'aime. Tout le monde compte sur moi pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'autre fou.

- Je vois. Vous vous inquiétez trop de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Les personnes qui vous aiment vraiment savent de quoi vous êtes réellement capables. Ceux-là vous ne pourrez jamais les décevoir. C'est vrai que le monde de la magie vous demande beaucoup, surtout pour votre âge, mais croyez moi pour une fois : vous pouvez sortir vainqueur de ce combat et vivant. Seulement pour cela vous devez y croire. Et y croire vraiment. Après vous pourrez tomber amoureux, vous marier, avoir des enfants, avoir une vie comme tout le monde. Mais pour cela, croyez en vous.

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour ce qui est de tomber amoureux, je crains que ce soit déjà le cas. Malheureusement pour moi…

- Comment ça "malheureusement pour moi" ? La plupart des jeunes de votre âge sont plutôt ravis de tomber amoureux. J'avoue que je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui concerne le langage gryffondorien.

Les deux hommes sont désormais face à face. Seul la lune semble les épier.

- La plupart oui, mais c'est parce qu'ils tombent amoureux de personne de leur âges. Pour ma part, la personne que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais en retour.

Le coeur de l'homme en noir bat des records de vitesse.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Lui avez-vous demandez ?

- Non, pas besoin. La dessus je sais que j'ai raison.

- Cette personne vous l'a-t-elle fait comprendre ? Vous a-t-elle dit "non" ou "je ne t'aimerai jamais" ?

- Non, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Vous ne pouvez donc pas être sur. Il me semblais pourtant que les Gryffondor ne manquaient pas de courage.

- Très bien, je vais vous prouvez que j'ai raison… Le plus jeune des deux hommes s'empare des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Contre tout attente l'aîné ne le rejette pas. Bien au contraire celui-ci y réponds. Les langues se cherchent au début, elles se frôlent, se taquinent. Elle se caressent tendrement. Les corps se rapprochent peu à peu. Les mains du jeune téméraire se placent sur les hanches de son professeur tandis qu'une des main de ce dernier se positionne au creux des reins du Gryffondor et que l'autre se place derrière la nuque de Harry pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser.

Ils séparent finalement à cours d'oxygène.

- Alors, toujours convaincu d'avoir raison ? Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir fait remarquer que c'est moi qui ne me trompe jamais. Quand allez vous enfin le comprendre ?

- Vous… vous… pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussé ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne pouvez pas… c'est pas possible…

- Vous vouliez que je vous repousse ? En tout cas moi je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Des larmes coulent silencieusement des yeux de notre jeune héro. Severus le prend dans ses bras et le rassure.

- Calme toi voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi que tu dois mettre dans des états pareils. Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas embrasser en retour et je t'aurais repoussé. Ça aurait peut être était mieux…

- Non pas ça ! Je ne pensais pas que vous… que tu… enfin… que mes sentiments seraient réciproques. Je souhaitais sincèrement vous embrasser, je le voulais depuis un bon moment. Je vous aime vraiment vous savez ?

- Dans ce cas je ne regrette pas. Et tu peux me tutoyer, au point où on en ai. En plus dans quelques semaines je ne serait plus ton professeur.

Harry retrouve peu à peu son sourire, toujours blotti dans les bras protecteurs de Severus.

- Tu m'aimes ? J'en suis plutôt flatté, mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis vieux, aigri, sarcastique, loin d'être sexy, alors que toi tu peux avoir qui tu veux, il te suffirait de claquer des doigts. Alors pourquoi moi ? Tu sembles oublier que je suis le bâtard graisseux des cachots.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! D'accord tu es plus vieux que moi, mais pas tant que ça. Ensuite, oui tu es aigri, mais seulement parce que tu le veux bien. Tes sarcasmes me plaisent bien, tu as de la réparti tout simplement. Moi, je te trouve diablement sexy. Bon, tu serais sûrement mieux sans toutes tes épaisseurs de fringues. Enfin, c'est vrai que si tu te laver plus suivent les cheveux… non, c'est bon, je rigole !

- Y a intérêt sale gamin impertinent !

- C'est méchant de se moquer de moi… Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Pourtant pendant ces dernières années on aurait plutôt dit l'inverse.

- C'est vrai. Au début c'est ton père que je voyais. J'en ai profité pour me venger un peu de lui… sur toi. Je sais bien que tu étais en rien responsable, mais c'était plus facile. Puis avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que ton caractère était différent de celui de ton père. Tu es bien plus réfléchi qu'il ne l'était. Tu ressemble plus à ta mère. Plus tard, avec les années, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais plus qu'il ne le fallait. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier. J'ai continué de mon jeu de méchant professeur. C'est mon rôle depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner. Je suis là pour inculquer des notions à des gamins qui n'écoutent rien. Je ne suis pas là pour être aimé des élèves.

- Moi je t'aime en tout cas, même si tu n'as rien fait pour !

- Je suis désolé t'avoir était si dur avec toi. Et désolé de te dire que je t'aime aussi.

- Chuuttt ! Je suis plus que ravi d'apprendre que tu m'aimes. Je veux être dans tes bras aujourd'hui, demain… encore et encore… Maintenant j'ai une raison de vivre. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je veux rester auprès de toi, je veux vivre avec toi… enfin, si tu veux bien de moi, bien sur !

- Tu te crois capable de battre face de serpent ? De survivre ? De me supporter ?

- Oui, oui et oui. Je veux qu'après le combat, après ma victoire, vivre avec toi. Je veux rattraper toutes ces années de bonheur qu'on m'a volés. Je sais qu'on pourra être heureux tous les deux. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je t'aime aujourd'hui et je t'aimerai toujours demain. L'avenir nous sourit à tous les deux. Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer si on s'aime vraiment. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Désolé de ne pas être aussi sur que toi, mais le bonheur et moi on ne va pas ensemble. On est pas fait pour s'entendre. Comprends moi, je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un jour en te disant que ce n'est pas cette vie que tu voulais, que ce n'était pas moi dont tu rêvais comme compagnon pour le reste de ta vie.

- Severus, crois en moi. Crois en nous ! Je sais qu'on peut être heureux. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre tu entends ?

- Oui. On verra. Le temps nous le dire, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hoche lentement la tête avant que de douces lèvres viennent caresser puis emprisonner les siennes. Un nouveau baiser, plus passionnée que le premier vient sceller cette promesse secrète d'une vie à deux.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Accoudé à la terrasse de la haute tour d'Astronomie, Severus se souvient. Le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit, celle de leur premier et dernier baiser, Voldemort a attaqué le château. Heureusement que tout le monde était prêt. Les élèves avaient été évacués, sauf ceux de sixième et septième années souhaitant combattre. L'Ordre du Phénix au complet était là aussi. Tout c'est plutôt bien passé. Tout c'est même déroulé comme prévu. Les Mangemorts ont été défaits, Voldy a été vaincu par notre héro… Pourtant une ombre demeure au tableau.

En effet, le jeune Harry, survivant une deuxième fois, n'est pas sorti indemne de ce combat. Depuis deux ans celui-ci se trouve dans le coma. Les médicomages les plus réputés se sont penchés sur sont cas. Mais rien ne semblait réveiller notre héro endormi. Severus lui-même cherche un remède depuis le tout premier jour, confectionnant potions sur potions, plus complexes les unes que les autres. Mais aucun traitements ne semblent faire effets. Même ce dernier dont le Maître des potions était pourtant certain…

Des larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues. Deux ans jour pour jour qu'ils se sont avoués leur sentiments, qu'ils se sont promis un avenir heureux. Deux ans seulement… deux ans déjà… Personne ne se doute qu'il souffre de l'absence de l'élu, personne ne voit à quel point il se sent seul, personne ne voit qu'il risque de perdre sa moitié, sa raison de vivre. Personne ne semble se soucier réellement de ce que peut ressentir l'abominable hommes des cachots.

Une ombre apparaît derrière Severus. Celui ne remarque rien, il est bien trop plongé dans ses souvenirs. Une main se pose délicatement sur son épaule.

- La nuit est belle ce soir ?

Severus se retourne brusquement. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il doit rêver, ou devenir fou. Ce ne peux pas être Harry Potter qui se tient là, en face de lui.

- Toi… c'est… comment… Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible ?

- Non Sev, tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien moi. Je me suis réveillé hier dans la nuit. Personne n'est au courant, hormis les médicomages et Dumby bien sur. Je voulais te voir dés mon réveil mais on ne m'a pas laissé venir. Ensuite j'ai pensé te faire la surprise Dumby a réussi à convaincre les médicomages de me laisser sortir ce soir, mais je dois y retourner demain matin.

- Tu es revenu…

- Je te l'avez promis. N'oublie pas que je t'avais dis que je survivrai pour toi. Je veux toujours vivre à tes côtés. As-tu la mémoire qui défaille ?

- Bien sur sur non ! Ma mémoire se porte très bien.

- En plus, je vois que tu m'as attendu.

- Bien sur que je t'ai attendu, tu m'as demandé de croire en toi, de croire en nous, alors j'ai voulu y croire. C'est pour ça que j'attendais. Mais je te ferais remarque que cela fait quand même deux ans que je t'attends !

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Besoin de repos ?

- Excuse bidon. Tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé mieux que ton soit disant besoin de repos ?

- Non pas vraiment. Dumbledore m'a dit que c'est toi que créé les potions pour me sortir de ce coma. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Je n'avais rien d'autres à faire.

- Je dois donc te remercie pour cela. En plus du fais que tu m'ai attendu si longtemps.

Harry approche finalement son visage de celui de Severus, plaquant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, pour échanger le premier baiser depuis deux ans. Le premier baiser depuis que la paix est de retour dans le monde de la magie.

- Tu vois Sev, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Le bonheur existe bel et bien, il ne t'avais pas oublié…

- Je crois que pour une fois tu as raison mon griffon à moi.

- Tu veux toujours de moi alors ? Tu veux bien qu'on vive ensemble ?

- Bien sur que je le veux ! Réfléchi un peu, tu crois que j'aurai attendu deux ans pour te dire que je ne voulais pas de toi ? Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, tu entends, plus jamais je ne veux me séparer de toi.

- J'espère bien. Tu sais Sev, c'est pour tout toi que j'ai survécu, je t'aime vraiment plus que tout.

- Et je suis ravi de te savoir vivant et réveiller. Merci d'être revenu pour moi. Et sache que je t'aime plus que tout moi aussi.

Deux cœurs quoi battent à l'unisson, deux moitié qui se sont enfin trouver, deux âmes sœurs enfin réunis, deux regards dirigés vers un avenir commun… Il aura fallu attendre deux ans pour les voir enfin réunir. Deux ans d'attente interminable, de doutes, d'incertitudes, de larmes… mais au final tout fini bien. Ils étaient bel et bien fait l'un pour l'autre.

N'est-ce pas magnifique une histoire qui se termine par un "Happy end" ?

Fin


End file.
